El secreto de su nombre
by Princesa Blanca
Summary: Después de años, por fin se vengaría de las personas que lo obligaron a nacer y vivir en secreto. No puedes mantener un secreto tan grande por siempre oculto, si este desea ser descubierto. Es un AU RookxBen algo trágico que llego cuando debería estar escribiendo otra cosa. Ben 10 no me pertenece es propiedad de Action of Man y Cartoon Network y yo no gano nada con esta historia.
1. Capítulo 1 Secreto: Revonnah

2016

En una habitación de un motel barato, una pareja se encontraba disfrutando de los placeres carnales. La habitación estaba cargada de sonidos de éxtasis por parte de los dos ocupantes, el más joven trataba de ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo salvajemente la almohada sin tener mucho éxito. Podía sentir a su compañero sobre su espalda empujando con fuerza su miembro dentro de él con movimientos cada vez más erráticos, a los dos les quedaba poco tiempo antes del gran final. El joven de cabello castaño fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido, su acompañante no duro mucho y termino eyaculando dentro de él joven. Después se desplomo sobre la espalda su compañero agotado por el esfuerzo, abandono su interior con delicadeza y se recostó en la cama abrazando con cuidado al más pequeño. La pareja durmió, soñando con un futuro feliz juntos.

2034

En el cuarto de mando de una nave espacial, una figura enmascarada observaba en una de las muchas pantallas la imagen del planeta revonnah. La figura humanoide observaba el planeta a través de su máscara. Pronto iría a resolver unas cuentas pendientes. Una puerta se abrió y cinco figuras se acercaron a la primera, eran considerablemente más grandes y aterradoras. Ellos eran el equipo de mercenarios más peligrosos que habían viajado por las estrellas, la figura enmascarada era su jefe y líder. No sabían mucho de él; siempre llevaba esa mascara sobre su cara, solo hablaba sobre negocios nunca nada personal. Era una persona extraña, muy hábil con la tecnología y podría acabar con varios oponentes armados y grandes en segundos. Sus planes jamás fallaban, era como si supiera por adelantado lo que pasaría aunque eso era poco probable. Le admiraban y también le temían, porque solo usando su peculiar armadura y una espada corta era el más letal de ellos.

-Alisten todo, llegaremos a revonnah en unas 10 horas terrestres.- dijo su jefe, los otros se estremecieron al oírlo. Su voz había sonado mas fría de lo normal, pobre del desgraciado que fuera su presa. Los cinco se retiraron en silencio para alistarse, mientras que su jefe se quedo mirando una de las muchas pantallas que mostraban imágenes del planeta revonnah.

Unas pocas horas más tarde el enmascarado estaba en su cuarto de baño, se quito la armadura y su ropa interior pero se dejo la máscara. Su cuerpo era muy similar al de un humano pero sus brazos y piernas eran un poco más largos, además su piel era de un color parecido al lavanda claro. Las cicatrices adornaban casi todo su cuerpo, una con forma de mano en su hombro derecho era por mucho la más vieja y grande de todas. Parecía haber sido hecha por alguien en llamas, hace un largo tiempo. El toco la cicatriz en su hombro y retiro su mano rápidamente, pudiera ser que la cicatriz ya no doliera solo el recuerdo aun lo hacía.

-Pronto, todo terminara.- se dijo frente al espejo que había cerca antes de meterse en la enorme tina del piso. Cerró sus ojos detrás de la máscara y se hundió hasta el fondo.

En revonnah una familia cenaba tranquilamente, estaba formada por los padres y dos pequeñas niñas. El padre de las niñas era Rook Blonko, había dejado los plomeros hace cinco años para regresar a su planeta natal y casarse con Rayona. Nunca le dijo a nadie porque había dejado los plomeros, todos asumieron que fue por ver a mucha gente morir durante las guerras. Otro secreto que guardo fue sobre el distanciamiento con el portador del omnitrix, estuvieron juntos cerca de 4 años trabajando juntos y de un momento a otro dejaron de llevarse bien. Su relación se deterioro, Rook dejo la tierra y comenzó a trabajar en diferentes planetas. Fue una sorpresa para sus conocidos, ellos parecían ser tan buenos amigos.

Aparte de Ben y Rook, Gwendolyn la prima de Ben era la única que sabía el secreto de su ruptura. Ella lo conocía porque ella ayudo a su primo a cubrirlo. Era el secreto de algo que podía dejar en mal la imagen del gran Ben 10. Pero los años pasaron y el secreto estaba a punto de revelarse, la verdad no puede permanecer por siempre enterrada por mucho que lo intentemos.

Una persona había vivido toda su vida en las sombras por culpa de ese secreto, ahora por fin tendría su venganza y destaparía todo el asunto. El odio y el sufrimiento que había guardado le darían la fuerza para llevar sus planes hasta las últimas consecuencias. Primero se encargaría del revonnahgander y su familia y después iría a saldar cuentas con un falso héroe.

La nave entro al planeta oculta a los ojos extraños. El orgullo del jefe era "El Secreto" una nave que podía aparecer y desaparecer de cualquier radar, pequeña pero con un armamento capaz de acabar con un acorazado incurseano en minutos. También contaba con un camuflaje y un escudo inigualables, sin contar las grandes velocidades que podía alcanzar conservando su sorprendente capacidad de maniobra. Los mercenarios se adentraron en el planeta y buscaron un lugar conveniente para aterrizar.

Aterrizaron en un risco cercano que tenia buena vista de la casa de Rook Blonko, salieron de la nave aprovechando que ya era de noche y sus uniformes les permitían ocultarse en la oscuridad. Los cinco alienígenas usaban uniformes parecidos a la armadura de su jefe, con modificaciones especiales para cada uno. Sus rostros estaban ahora cubiertos de mascaras especiales que impedían su identificación, ni siquiera los plomeros tenían información suficiente para identificarlos. Su jefe tomaba medidas muy estrictas para que nunca nadie pudiera identificarlos, la eficiencia de su trabajo consistía en que nadie conocía sus nombres, rostros o el sonido de su voz.

Su jefe se acerco al final del risco para ver con detalle la casa, había otras casa cercanas pero no lo suficientemente para causar inconvenientes en sus planes.

-Jefe ¿Iniciamos con el plan?- pregunto un de sus secuaces, era un viejo tetramand que respondía al nombre clave de Quatre. El fue el primero en ser reclutado y era el más alto del grupo.

-aun no. Usaremos los cuatro días antes del festival de la cosecha observando todos los movimientos de los habitantes de la casa. Los emboscaremos cuando regresen de celebrar el festival.-contesto mientras caminaba de regreso con el grupo. Todos estaban algo ansiosos, su jefe estaba muy interesado en esta misión y eso no era común.

Al final el jefe mando a tres de sus subordinados a colocar varios aparatos espías y unas cuantas sorpresas en caso de tener que salir antes de tiempo. Quatre se quedo en la nave para contactar con un viejo amigo de su jefe que le debía varios favores. Su jefe y el único de los secuaces que era un kineceleran salieron en un pequeño transporte rumbo a la zona donde se reunían los pilotos de las muchas naves cargueras que pasaban por el planeta. Necesitaban encontrar a uno que pudiera llevar una carga bastante peculiar sin levantar sospechas.

La familia de revonnahganders no tenía idea sobre su amargo destino, Rook Blonko lamentaría mucho su pasado con Ben. Aunque él no fuera el verdadero villano en esta historia.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Secreto: Nacimiento

**Se que debería estar actualizando mi otra historia pero prometo actualizarla pronto. Ya me di cuenta de que metí la pata en el primer capítulo. Prometo arreglarlo cuanto sepa donde deja el archivo correcto. Ahora aclaraciones que debí poner antes: la armadura que usa el jefe es como la de Ledo en suisei no gargantia y la máscara es como la de Lelouch pero sin los picos. La espada es como una espada samurái pero más corta. Esta historia no tendrá muchos capítulos y las cosas trágicas vienen en el siguiente.**

**2017**

En una clínica clandestina de Pueblo Bajo un doctor estaba realizando un raro procedimiento al paciente más inesperado. El día para ese medico alienígena había comenzado de la misma manera que siempre, abrió la clínica en la mañana y esperaba a que los pacientes llegaran. La mayoría solían ser fugitivos o mercenarios, de vez en cuando atendía también a personas normales. Una joven mujer entro a su clínica, era una rubia de ojos grises y venia con una ropa algo extraña. Usaba una gabardina café claro, pantalones color crema y unos zapatos bajos en color chocolate. Toda su ropa parecía ser cara, no era la ropa que solían usar sus clientes habituales y eso lo puso en alerta. La mujer inspecciono el pobre cuarto que servía de sala de espera y al no ver a nadie más se acerco al doctor. Este se encontraba organizando un pequeño estante con medicinas y libros de anatomía.

La mujer saco de la nada una gran bolsa que vacio en la pequeña mesita de café cercana. Estaba llena de taydens, eso hizo que el doctor abriera desmesurara mente los ojos. Era mucho dinero, la mujer le sonrió cuando lo vio arrodillarse y contar el dinero.

-Es mucho dinero. ¿Qué es lo que necesita señorita?.- le pregunto sin dejar de contarlo. La mujer le dijo que prepara su quirófano, en la tarde le traería un paciente muy especial y le pagaría el doble de lo que estaba en la mesa al terminar la operación. El doctor tenía varias sospechas pero era una gran suma, suficiente para retirarse e irse de ese hoyo. Acepto el trato y la mujer le dijo la hora en que vendría su paciente y lo que necesitaba saber sobre para la operación.

Aunque ahora estaba un poco arrepentido, no esperaba tener a Ben 10 en su mesa de operaciones. Menos tener que realizarle una especie de cesárea para sacarle un bebe de su cuerpo, este era el caso más raro que le había tocado en su vida y había visto varias cosas peculiares en sus muchos años. Era una suerte que tenía varias maquinas y asistentes robóticos lo suficientemente avanzados para arriesgarse a intentar este procedimiento. Fue una larga operación pero al final el neonato se encontraba descansando en un cunero y su "madre" estaba a su lado estable y descansando en una cama de hospital sencilla.

La mujer rubia entro y el doctor comenzó a platicarle que la operación había sido un éxito total, el niño se encontraba en un perfecto estado de salud y Ben 10 no tendría ninguna cicatriz ni problema resultante de la operación. Tan orgulloso estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de la dama se volvieron de color rosa y su mundo se volvió oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor se levanto de entre las ruinas de su clínica rodeado de una gran cantidad de taydens sin recordar nada de lo acontecido día anterior.

**2034**

El festival de la cosecha en Revonnah era un gran evento, más ahora que planeta tenía varios turistas. Con los años Revonnah se había vuelto más amigable con los extraños, lo que había mejorado sus relaciones comerciales además de atraer a los turistas durante la fiesta de la cosecha. La fiesta con el tiempo se convirtió en un colorido festival lleno de juegos y algunas curiosas atracciones. La noche terminaba con los clásicos fuegos artificiales, un momento mágico.

La familia de Rook Blonko se encontraba disfrutando del festival, jugaron algunos juegos y se reunieron con algunos miembros de la familia de Rayona a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales. Fue una noche muy agradable, se despidieron de todos y regresaron a su casa, nunca notaron que alguien los observaba. Cuando entraron a la casa y se prepararon para irse a dormir notaron un ligero olor dulzón en el ambiente y en unos segundos todos perdieron la conciencia.

Cuando la familia comenzó a recuperar la conciencia se dieron cuenta que estaban atados de brazos con unas cuerdas amarillas hechas de algo parecido al metal y sus bocas estaban cubiertas por unas mordazas.

-Cette belle famille.- se escucho desde un rincón del cuarto, la familia vio que había una persona sentada en una silla y tenía a un tetramand y un kineceleran sirviendo de escolta. Rayona y Blonko se distrajeron viendo a la misteriosa figura y sus escoltas. No notaron a las otras dos que estaban a sus espaldas, una con aspecto de loboan tomo a sus hijas fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo y uso su garra derecha para amenazarlas con cortarles el cuello con sus filosas uñas. Sus padres intentaron ir en su ayuda pero la segunda sombra resulto ser una appoplexian que con una gran precisión golpeo los puntos nerviosos de Rayona dejándola incapaz de moverse y después golpeo a su esposo en la espalda con una fuerte patada. La fuerza del golpe lo mando directo contra el tetramand, este lo aprisiono con sus dos pares de brazos y le dio un abrazo mortal. Su mujer y sus hijas vieron como el tetramand apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Blonko antes de dejarlo caer al piso. Después lo rodeo y se puso de cuclillas, uso sus dos brazos principales para tomarlo por los hombros y ponerlo de rodillas mirando directamente a su jefe. El kineceleran retiro la mordaza y volvió a lado de su jefe en un instante.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?.- dijo el revonnahgander con bastante esfuerzo por los golpes, el extraño sujeto que estaba sentado en la silla cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e inclino la cabeza un poco.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Quién soy yo?-soltó un suspiro teatral y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Rook Blonko.

-Te lo diré y no hare daño a tu familia, si tu antes me cuentas todo sobre tu relación pasada con Ben 10 000. La verdadera relación que tenias con el héroe, o tu familia pagara.- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y la appoplexian tomo a Rayona por el cuello con un brazo y la obligo a permanecer de rodillas mientras usaba el otro para amenazarla con una especie de pistola. Las niñas comenzaron a llorar de miedo a ver cómo eran tratados sus padres.

-No te recomiendo gritar por ayuda, me encargue de que nadie nos interrumpa.-le hablo a Blonko y usando una de sus manos señalo unos pequeños dispositivos con forma de insecto en las paredes de la habitación. El los reconoció de su tiempo en los plomeros, ningún ruido sería capaz de salir de la casa. Los pequeños aparatos creaban un campo que impedía que los sonidos salieran de él, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción que colaborar con ese loco, empezó a hablar y contar como se habían conocido. Le hablo de sus aventuras y sobre la opinión que tenia de ben. Entonces llego a la parte que el mundo desconocía y se quedo callado. Juro que nadie sabría sobre eso, Ben le hizo jurar que jamás revelaría lo suyo.

-¿Por qué te has detenido? Ya casi llegamos a la mejor parte ¡La parte donde me cuentas como te revolcabas con el más grande héroe de la Tierra!- le grito extendiendo ambos brazos en su dirección. Todos en la habitación se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, Rayona no podía creer que eso fuera cierto su esposo jamás tocaría a otro hombre de esa forma. Blonko empezó a ponerse pálido como un muerto, como era posible que ese sujeto pudiera saber la relación amorosa que tuvo con Ben en el pasado.

-Tigresse muéstrale que hablo en serio sobre lastimar a su familia, si no me cuenta sus secretos.- la appoplexian aumento la fuerza con la que sostenía el delicado cuello de Rayona, esto impidió que Rayona pudiera respirar.

-¡Ya basta! Ordénale que la suelte y te diré lo que quieras saber-el enmascarado chasque los dedos de su mano y Tigresse dejo de apretar con tanta fuerza el cuello de la mujer.

Blonko no tenía otra opción, o hablaba del más grande secreto de su pasado o su familia lo pagaría. Bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y el líder volvió a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodo mejor en la silla.

-Fue justo cuando Ben cumplió dieciocho que empezamos a salir en secreto, solo su prima tenía conocimiento sobre nuestra relación. En la Tierra la homosexualidad era muy mal vista así que para que nadie supiera lo que hacíamos, usábamos el tiempo libre después de las misiones para salir juntos. Los momentos que teníamos libres a veces los usábamos para vernos en algún motel u hotel de paso- el recordó brevemente los momentos felices que paso a lado de Ben.

-A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con estar siempre escondiéndonos de todos, mi amor por Ben me permitió soportar las citas que tenia con jóvenes extrañas para que la prensa ni la gente sospecharan lo nuestro. Pero cuando comenzó a salir con Kai Green y vi las marcas de sus encuentros ya no lo pude soportar más tiempo. Intente convencerlo de revelar nuestra relación y ser una pareja oficial. El dijo que jamás lo haría porque dañaría su imagen como héroe- le costó terminar de decirlo, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos.

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?.- cuestiono el jefe sonando bastante interesado con la historia.

-Termine mi relación amorosa con Ben tres meses antes de su cumpleaños número veinte. Nuestra relación laboral termino un mes después al momento que deje la Tierra. Escuche que se caso con Kai Green y tuvo hijos.-todos guardaron silencio, era algo bastante fuerte. Ben 10 000 uno de los más grandes héroes tuvo una relación amorosa con su antiguo compañero. Su jefe se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir mientras se reía.

-Una muy linda historia, vaya secreto. Lo que la prensa haría si se enterara, el gran Ben 10 000 fue la puta de su compañero revonnahgander. Simplemente glorioso.- y empezó a reír de manera maniaca, incluso llevo ambas manos a su estomago como si le doliera.

Blonko se puso realmente furioso, entraban a su casa para amenazarles a su familia y a él para luego obligarle a revelar el secreto de su relación con Ben y ahora este maniaco se ponía reír como si le huera contado un chiste.

-¡Deja de reírte! No entiendo como tiene que importarte la relación que tuve con Ben a un maniaco.- grito antes de ser golpeado en la cara por la cola del kineceleran.

-No le hables así a nuestro jefe basura.- el kineceleran no soportaba que hablaran mal de su jefe en su presencia.

-Vitesse apártate yo le explicare a nuestro amigo porque me importa.- el kineceleran de nombre Vitesse se aparto del camino y su jefe quedo a un paso del revonnahgander.

-Ben 10 tuvo un hijo tuyo justo después de que dejaras la Tierra. Cómo fue posible es algo que aun no averiguo, posiblemente fuera culpa del omnitrix. Llevo a termino su "embarazo", dio a luz al bebe y luego lo abandono en un viejo orfanato muy lejos de Bellwood para que nadie jamás supiera su secreto.- le conto mientras se inclinaba, tomo con una mano su barbilla para que lo viera directamente a su máscara. Con el shock fue fácil hacerlo.

-Y sabes una cosa- llevo su mano libre a la parte de atrás de su máscara y apretó el botón que permitía su liberación. Sus secuaces no podían creerlo, su jefe al fin les mostraría su rostro. Mechones de cabello castaño fue lo primero que vieron y luego todos en el cuarto quedaron impactados. Pero el mas impactado fue Rook Blonko, era un joven bastante parecido al pero sus ojos eran del mismo verde que los de su antiguo amor.

-Es un gusto conocer padre.- su voz incluso sonaba como la de Ben.

**Aclaraciones finales: las mascaras de la appoplexian y la del loboan tiene el área de la boca al descubierto, pero las mascaras alteran el sonido de sus voces. Ben no se dio cuenta de su "embarazo" hasta los últimos dos meses. Su actitud es debido a la fama y la presión de ser un modelo a seguir. Tenía 20 años cuando dio a luz. Según yo y como me conviene para esta historia Ben cumple en Diciembre. Gracias por leer y las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**


	3. Chapter 3 Secreto: Religión

**Hola este capítulo tiene una parte algo "fuerte" pero si eres fan de bones o mentes criminales ni la notaras :D pero apartir de este capitula las cosas solo se harán un poco más oscuras :/ Espero no ofender a nadie con esto.**

**Ahora una mala noticia, mi otra historia va tardar un poco más, la razón es que revisando el nuevo capítulo me di cuenta que era... horrible D: No simplemente no podía subir esa basura. Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar pero les prometo que hare que valga la pena su tiempo. Ahora disfruten de este capítulo.**

**2020**

En un pequeño orfanato publico de Portland, lleno de niños de todos los tamaños y especies. Una mujer de cabello color rojo llagaba puntualmente a su visita, ella solía visitar el orfanato una vez cada dos semanas. Casi siempre llegaba cuando las puertas del orfanato se abrían a los visitantes. No era una visitante cualquiera, era la prima del gran héroe de la Tierra y una de las pocas personas que daban generosas donaciones al lugar.

El orfanato de nombre "Esperanza" era un orfanato poco común, ellos aceptaban a niños sin importar su especie y enseñaban la igualdad sin importar raza, creencias, sexo u orientación sexual. Por esta misma razón el orfanato a veces no tenía muchos recursos, a la gente que no le gustaban los alienígenas y los que eran muy cerrados de mente evitaban el lugar. Y aunque Portland fuera una ciudad bastante poblada, los encargados sabían que pocos de los niños que recibían encontrarían familias adecuadas.

Gwendolyn Tennyson solía venir a ver a los niños, solo que ella no estaba interesada en adoptar a ninguno. Su misión era cuidar de uno en particular, un pequeño hibrido mitad humano y mitad revonnahgander. Hoy se encargaría de preguntarle que deseaba de regalo de navidad, faltaba un mes pero con su ajetreada agenda era mejor que ya tuviera listo el regalo. Para ser un pequeño de tres años su sobrino contaba con una inteligencia bastante avanzada, todavía no era capaz de caminar bien cuando ya podía leer y entender libros para niños mayores de 10. Los otros niños le llevaban sus juguetes rotos porque era capaz de arreglar casi cualquier juguete de baterías. Gwen intuyo que su inteligencia y su habilidad con la tecnología venían de Rook, porque aunque Ben era listo pero no era tan listo.

El pequeño niño era brillante, tenía una gran sed de conocimiento y un carácter muy noble. Su paciencia era la de un santo, nunca se enojaba y jamás lloraba. Los trabajadores y voluntarios lo querían mucho, esperaban que algún día terminara con una familia amorosa. Pero Ben no podía permitir que el secreto se supiera por accidente, hizo que Gwen acordara con el director donar una muy generosa cantidad cada mes al orfanato para evitar que dieran en adopción al niño. Las donaciones estaban a nombre de Gwendolyn así que no podían relacionar a su primo. Ben sabía que su prima iba cada mes a llevar el cheque, pero desconocía las visitas a su hijo aunque tenía sus sospechas.

Ella primero tenía que pasar a dejar el cheque con el encargado, jugaría un rato con los niños y después buscaría a su sobrino en la biblioteca. Generalmente estaba ahí leyendo en voz alta cuentos para unos de sus compañeros. Seguro se pondría contento cuando viera el nuevo libro de introducción al francés que le traía y los bombones de chocolate.

El pequeño se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín rodeado de otros pocos niños. Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia que su compañero estaba leyendo. Gwen estaba viendo al pequeño grupo desde el marco de la única puerta de entrada, deseaba poder tomar una foto de recuerdo. Una joven voluntaria entro al cuarto y le dijo al pequeño que ella se quedaría leyendo en su lugar, el niño se extraño un poco hasta que vio a la señorita Gwendolyn en la entrada. Se paró de un salto y corrió a verla, la mujer se inclino y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Ella siempre se sentía un tanto culpable cada vez que el pequeño la abrazaba con tanto cariño, porque si ella hubiera sido más valiente no hubiera permitido que Ben dejara al niño en este orfanato.

_**Recuerdo pasado**_

_Gwen y Ben se encontraban discutiendo en la casa de él, afortunadamente sus padres no estaban para escuchar los gritos. _

_Ese día él le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera a su casa de inmediato, no le dijo el motivo pero se escuchaba muy alterado. Uso sus poderes para teletransportarse a su casa, su primo la estaba esperando sentado en el sofá de la sala. Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, parecía bastante preocupado por algo. Ella se acerco y Ben levanto la cabeza al oírla acercarse._

_-Gwen necesito que me confirmes algo.- su voz sonó más seria que nunca. Gwen se preocupo, que era lo que tenía a su primo en ese estado. Ben se paro del sofá y se puso enfrente de ella. Se quito la camisa y su prima vio la ligera curva de su abdomen. Ella lo miro extrañada hasta que le tomo la mano y la puso en la ligera curva. Debajo de la piel pudo sentir un mana diferente al de Ben y un pequeño corazón latiendo. Gwen abrió sus ojos enormemente, eso no podía ser posible. Uso sus poderes para ver que era exactamente lo que estaba debajo de la piel de su primo y cuando lo descubrió estuvo muy cerca de desmayarse. _

_Era un pequeño feto casi totalmente formado, parecía ser humano y encontrarse en perfecto estado._

_Ben al ver su cara adivino que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, lo que le había dicho el omnitrix antes de no dejarle volver a ser héroe era cierto. Había otro ser humano o mitad humano en su interior. Pronto el mundo pareció ser un lugar más oscuro. Él era el héroe, se suponía que tenía que terminar con una chica linda y que esta le diera niños que algún día siguieran sus pasos. No esto no podía ser, definitivamente no podía permitirse esto._

_-Desaparécelo.-susurro a su prima, Gwen que apenas se estaba recuperando del shock inicial, quito su mano rápidamente._

_-¡Mátalo! ¡Elimínalo! ¡Destrúyelo! No me importa que, ¡solo tienes que sacarlo de mí!.- le suplico Ben a punto de entrar en la histeria total._

_Ella no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de su primo, puede que este no fuera un suceso muy bueno o normal. Pero no era para ponerse así. Era una vida la que estaba llevando, no tenía idea del cómo era posible pero toda vida es valiosa._

_-¡Ben escúchate! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es una vida inocente!. Además de que necesitarías atención médica para sacarlo de tu cuerpo, porque si no te has dado cuenta no soy un doctor.- le dijo tratando de razonar con él. Pero fue inútil, Ben intento convencerla para que le ayudara a deshacerse del parasito que según él estaba en su cuerpo. Ella le dijo que no le ayudaría, además trato de hacerle ir con un medico. Eso fue una mala idea, su primo le empezó a gritar sobre la prensa, como su reputación y su vida se vería afectada._

_Al final Gwen logro hacer que su primo desistiera de la idea de matar al niño, quedo en que le ayudaría a encontrar un medico capaz de sacarlo y que este no hablara después. El plan era abandonar al recién nacido en un orfanato lejos de la ciudad. Ella no estaba nada contenta con esta situación pero Ben le hizo jurar que no diría nada o el mismo intentaría librarse del problema._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Gwen y su sobrino estaban sentados en una pequeña banca de piedra, habían salido al jardín para tener un tiempo a solas. El pequeño tenía el libro de francés en sus manos, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo que no entendiera bien. Ella se distrajo un minuto pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Ben, si no fuera por el color de su piel y las rayas bajo sus ojos podría ser un niño humano cualquiera.

-Señorita Gwendolyn, ¿vendrá a la fiesta de navidad del orfanato?.- pregunto el niño mirándola a la cara.

La mujer le hubiera gustado poder decirle que sí, pero ella ya estaba obligada a asistir a celebrar la navidad con sus padres para después ir a ver a Ben y su familia. Ella agradecía que su abuelo siempre llegara en el momento justo, si no podría golpear a Ben y gritarle a su novia Kai todos los secretos de su novio. Durante la navidad es cuando más enojada estaba con él y justo la época en que ella se sentía más hipócrita. Como se podía tener un momento en familia cuando faltaba un integrante, que se encontraba viviendo en un orfanato. Si no fuera por el omnitrix y su paranoico primo, la posibilidad de que ella se llevara a su sobrino a vivir con su familia se haría realidad. Ojala Ben no la hubiera amenazado con desaparecer el niño.

-Lo siento mucho pero ya tengo varios compromisos. Pero mejor dime ¿qué quieres de regalo por navidad? Te lo daré cuando venga a verte antes de año nuevo.- le explico tratando de que no se pusiera triste. Su sobrino se quedo pensando un momento.

-Me gustaría tener una biblia.- su tía se quedo algo extrañada por la petición.

-¿Por qué quieres una biblia?.- le dijo, que interés podía tener un niño de su edad en una biblia.

-Es que la señorita Anna me dijo que la biblia tenía todas las respuestas. Ella estuvo de voluntaria aquí y me platico que en la biblia puedes encontrar la respuesta a tus problemas. Quiero saber la manera de conseguir una familia.- esa simple respuesta de su parte, la dejo incapaz de hablar.

Tres días antes del año nuevo, un pequeño abría una grande y colorida caja. Adentro estaba una pequeña biblia, varios libros sobre diversos temas y en el fondo encontró un pequeño sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y saco una pequeña tarjeta coleccionable de Ben 10. Esto le pareció un poco raro, aun no le había confesado a la señorita Gwendolyn su admiración por el héroe.

**2034**

Rook Blonko y su familia estaban incapaces de procesar lo que había dicho el joven. Los mercenarios no esperaban que su jefe fuera el hijo ilegitimo de Ben 10 000, ahora entendían el porqué de su odio al héroe a pesar de que jamás se habían topado con él en ninguno de sus trabajos.

Su jefe apretó el agarre sobre la cara del revonnahgander y lanzo su máscara a Vitesse para que la cuidara.

-Yo no te odio tanto como ese remedo de héroe, por eso lo que te hare será nada comparado con lo que pienso hacerle a el.- Blonko solo alcanzo a oír eso antes de perder la conciencia por causa de un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Quatre. Después el resto de la familia también perdió la conciencia.

-Lune llévate a las niñas a la nave y tu Tigresse prepara a la mujer como te ordene.- una sonrisa sádica surco su rostro, el loboan y la appoplexian cumplieron de inmediato las órdenes. Su jefe estaba mucho más aterrador que nunca.

-Quatre y Vitesse es hora de la diversión.- el tetramand se levanto y cargo a un inconsciente Blonko con uno de sus brazos, Vitesse se acerco a su jefe y le entrego un saco de lona.

-Ahora ¿donde se vería mejor mi nueva obra? Ustedes que piensan la sala o mejor el comedor.- los dos mercenarios no supieron que responder.

-El comedor tiene más ventanas.-se arriesgo Vitesse, su jefe pareció considerarlo un momento.

-Tienes razón, será en el comedor. Espero que los granjeros sepan apreciar mi arte.- los dos mercenarios se miraron un momento, esto se pondría feo.

Justo a unos minutos de salir el sol los mercenarios se encontraban hablando con el piloto de una nave de carga de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Entonces solo tengo que llevar esta carga a Panthopage y tendré 100 000 taydens?.- pregunto el piloto bastante interesado.

-Tendrás 20 000 ahora y cuando lleves a la carga con nuestro socio, este te dará el resto.- le explico un methanosiano.

-Chaleur estrégale el dinero, tenemos un horario que cumplir.- el siguió la orden de su jefe, tomo un cofre grande y lo abrió frente al piloto para que viera su contenido. El trato quedo cerrado después de eso.

Con los primeros rayos de sol los revonnahganders salían de sus casas para iniciar la cosecha, Rook Shi venía a ver a su hermano cuando noto que las ventanas del comedor faltaban. Cuando se acerco a ver soltó un grito tan escalofriante que alerto a todos los vecinos. La gente se acerco corriendo pensando que tal vez serian los roedores, pero pronto descubrieron la macabra escena.

Rook Blonko había sido clavado vivo a la pared de la sala. Tenía las manos juntas por encima de la cabeza, ambas atravesadas por un gran clavo. Sus rodillas y pies también habían sido clavados juntos. Pero lo peor eran las marcas de latigazos que habían desgarrado su carne y que los pocos jirones de su ropa no eran capaces de ocultar. En la pared había un raro mensaje escrito con sangre justo al lado de su cuerpo.

Su esposa tenía las manos y pies clavados al piso muy cerca de su esposo, daba la horrible sensación de estarse inclinando ante él. No traía nada de ropa y su espalda estaba destrozada, parecía haber sido quemada con aceite hirviendo en repetidas ocasiones. Ella había muerto durante su tortura.

Los plomeros llegaron rápidamente a la escena para llevarse a un muy grave pero aun vivo Rook Blonko al hospital, otros se quedaron para analizar la bizarra escena. Los familiares preguntaron por las hijas de la pareja, pero no las encontraron ni las encontrarían. En ese momento ellas iban directo a las manos de un comerciante del mercado negro.

La primera parte de su plan ya estaba completo, ahora tenía algunas visitas que hacer. Para enfrentarse a Ben 10 000 necesitaba cobrar unos cuantos favores antes. Se encargaría de hacer lamentar a Ben 10 000 de tener tantos enemigos con gran poder y mucho dinero.

**Cualquier error es solo culpa mía y me gustaría que me lo señalaran. Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios son bien apreciados.**


	4. Chapter 4 Secreto: Boda

**Hola a todos, después de muchos problemas aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**2027**

_**La boda del gran Ben 10 000 con la señorita Kai Green será transmitida en vivo por este su canal el día 21 de Marzo de 2027 a partir de las 9:30 a.m. No olvide sintonizarnos para ver en vivo el más grande evento que se llevara a cabo en nuestra querida cuidad de Bellwood.**_

Anuncios como este llenaron rápidamente todos los televisores de Bellwood, pronto la noticia de la boda se expandió por todo el país. En 24 horas la galaxia entera ya lo sabía. Y el mensaje siguió y siguió expandiéndose, hasta los rincones más alejados del espacio.

**3 semanas antes de la boda.**

Las calles de la ciudad de era un hervidero de gente, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de personas comprando cosas con detalles de la boda. Los hoteles de toda Bellwood estaban al máximo de su capacidad y los turistas no paraban de llegar. En todas partes de la ciudad se podían apreciar decoraciones, arreglos florales y carteles con motivo de la futura unión entre Ben 10 000 y Kai Green. Todos los periodistas querían conseguir alguna entrevista exclusiva antes de la boda, la policía tuvo que intervenir en algunos casos.

Los medios de comunicación que habían logrado conseguir permiso para transmitir la boda en vivo ya habían recibido la lista de los eventos y sus horarios. Medios de comunicación tendrían que respetar a los novios y a los invitados; la boda contaría con la presencia de varios embajadores intergalácticos por se les había advertido a los medios que cualquier periodista que quisiera pasarse de listo sería expulsado del evento.

En Portland un pequeño y su mejor amigo se preparaban para el viaje de sus vidas. Su meta era llegar a Bellwood para el día de la boda.

**1 semana antes de la boda.**

Narración de Gwendolyn.

Tengo una semana desde que llegue a la casa de mis padres para presenciar este circo que se hace llamar boda. Mis padres están demasiado ocupados, bueno en realidad más mi madre que mi padre. Ella se ofreció a ayudar a mi tía Sandra y a Kai con los preparativos de la boda. Mi padre a estado ayudándola, prácticamente ahora vive con el teléfono pegado al brazo. Ah y hablando de teléfonos, mi teléfono celular murió hace dos días porque mi padre accidentalmente derramo su café en el. Los de la compañía dicen que tendré que esperar hasta 15 días para tenerlo de nuevo, espero que los del orfanato no intenten contactarme estos días. No habrá nadie en mi departamento y mi madre también quiere que le ayude así que no puedo desaparecerme sin que se entere. Por lo menos consuela el hecho de saber que esto no durara mucho mas, yo no deseo estar presente en esta boda porque sé que el embarazo de Kai es la razón de ella.

El día que anunciaron su compromiso note el cambio en su mana, ella tenía cerca de un mes de concepción. Por eso el apuro de casarse en solo dos meses. No sé si alegrarme o sentir lástima por el nuevo bebé. Al menos espero que con esto Ben se ablande un poco y pueda visitar libremente a mi sobrino en el orfanato.

Fin de la narración.

Gwendolyn desconocía los problemas en los que su pequeño sobrino estaba metido ahora, él y su mejor amigo se habían escapado del orfanato y venían rumbo a Bellwood en esos momentos.

**2 días antes de la boda.**

Era de noche cuando un par de niños se bajaban de un tren a las afueras de la ciudad de Bellwood. Estaban bastante sucios y cansados después de varios días de viaje. Durante el camino sus pocos ahorros se esfumaron y tuvieron que vender algunos de los pequeños inventos del niño hibrido. Elliot sabía que su amigo los traía consigo en caso de ser necesarios. Eran un niño humano y un hibrido en un viaje largo y peligroso, los inventos de su amigo les habían servido para evitar a los matones y a la policía.

Ahora unos se habían ido para poder conseguir algo de dinero y comprar algo de comer. Aun les faltaba llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad sin ser descubiertos por las autoridades, esperaban que la gran cantidad de personas reunidas les ayudara a pasar desapercibidos.

**1 día antes de la boda. **

Kai estaba bastante nerviosa, en un día seria la esposa de Ben 10 000. Por fin él seria todo suyo, habría valido la pena aguantarse la vergüenza de ser una tapadera para su homosexualidad.

Ella no era tonta, su futuro esposo no podía disimular del todo las miradas que les lanzaba a ciertos hombres. Especialmente a los que guardaban parecido con su ex compañero Rook Blonko. Al principio de su noviazgo siempre tuvo sospechas de que Ben le engañara con alguien más, logro sacarle el nombre de una noche de fiesta en un bar. El nombre que su muy pasado de copas novio dijo, la dejo de piedra. En un principio pensó en dejarlo, pero eso implicaría perder todos los beneficios que obtenía de ser su novia así que decidió fingir absoluta ignorancia. Después de todo nunca habría niños de ese tipo de relaciones, solamente ella daría a luz a los hijos de Ben Tennyson.

La futura novia no era la única que estaba pensando en la boda de mañana, en una parte del espacio un viejo enemigo de Ben 10 000 se preparaba para enviarle un regalo de bodas sorpresa.

**21 de Marzo de 2027**

**6:30 a.m.**

La novia y las tres mujeres Tennyson que le habían estado ayudando salieron en una limosina directo al salón de belleza. Era el más exclusivo de la ciudad; los empleados se encargarían de vestirlas, peinarlas y maquillarlas. Tenían cientos de marcas exclusivas y únicas solo para uso. Las mujeres mayores estaban bastante asombradas de lo lujoso del sitio. Kai ni siquiera se sorprendió, fue llevada directo a uno de los probadores para ponerse el vestido y darle los últimos ajustes. Gwendolyn estaba muy feliz, después de la fiesta podría volver ya a su rutina normal.

**7:15 a.m.**

Los oficiales de policía y unos cuantos plomeros se encargaban de mantener a la gente detrás de las vallas que rodeaban las calles de acceso a la iglesia, entre las multitudes un par de niños estaba tratando de ver la manera de entrar a la iglesia. Estaban vestidos como turistas, mezclándose entre las personas que venían a ver la llegada de los novios a la iglesia, estudiaron cualquier posible punto de acceso para colarse dentro. La respuesta a su dilema vino en forma de un camión cargado de arreglos florales de último minuto, usando un pequeño aparato que les dio un limitado escudo invisible pudieron acceder en la iglesia con los de la entrega.

**8:00 a.m. **

Ben estaba en una pequeña habitación de la iglesia hablando con su abuelo y Kevin, que había venido para ser su padrino.

-Felicidades Ben, no puedo creer que este día al fin llego.- lo felicito su abuelo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias abuelo.- contesto mientras estrechaba el abrazo. El viejo abuelo estaba demasiado sentimental, pero no todos los días su nieto se casaba.

-Los voy a tener que dejar muchachos, iré a ver al padre y Ben no olvides que tienes que reunirte con tus padres a las nueve.- les dijo antes de salir. Los dos hombres jóvenes se quedaron solos.

-Kevin estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras ser mi padrino, realmente lamento que tu y Gwendolyn hayan terminado tan mal.- Kevin y su prima habían terminado hace años, los secretos que ella guardaba fueron la causa de su ruptura. Ellos trataban de evitarse lo más posible.

-Yo nunca le diría que no a ser el padrino de mí mejor amigo. Además lo que hubo entre tu prima y yo ya quedo en el pasado.- aseguro Kevin tratando de sonar indiferente.

Los dos se quedaron hablando un rato. Mientras en otra parte de la iglesia un par de polizones estaban tratando de encontrar a Ben sin ser detectados por la seguridad o algún invitado extraviado. Elliot no dejaba de notar lo ansioso que su amigo estaba, el hibrido por fin podría conocer en persona a su padre y preguntarle porque lo había dejado en el orfanato. Sus frágiles esperanzas estaban depositadas en que este le dijera que eso había sido por su protección y no porque no le quisiera.

**8:45 a.m.**

Kevin salió de la habitación sin notar dos pares de ojos que se escondían detrás de una columna. El hibrido logro ver a su padre mientras la puerta se cerraba, estaba en ese cuarto. Tomo su mochila y su amigo humano se alejo diciéndole que él se encargaría de que nadie se acercara a interrumpirlos. Se acerco hasta la puerta y armándose de valor entro en el cuarto.

Ben estaba de espaldas a la puerta arreglándose la corbata, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo voltear. Lo último que habría esperado este día, era ver a su hijo bastardo dentro de la habitación.

**9:05 a.m.**

Los minutos pasaron, Elliot había estado haciendo guardia escondido bajo el escudo invisible cerca del final de pasillo donde estaba la habitación. Le pareció escuchar unos ruidos raros justo antes de ver salir a Ben 10 000 de ella, iba solo y eso asusto un poco al niño. ¿Dónde estaba su amigo?.

Espero a que el adulto se alejara y desactivando el escudo corrió a la habitación. La cerradura estaba fundida, intento patearla la puerta un par de veces pero fue en vano. Entonces recordó los pequeños explosivos que su amigo había hecho, eran parecidos a una bendita adhesiva y los habían usado para abrir las cerraduras del orfanato en su huida. Pego los últimos tres en lo que quedaba de la cerradura y se puso a cubierto detrás de la columna cercana. Un ligero ruido se escucho, cuando salió la puerta estaba abierta y se apresuro a entrar. Lo primero que noto fue un gran espejo roto y un rastro de sangre. Asustado trato de localizar al niño hibrido. Unos ligeros sollozos provenientes de un baúl antiguo fueron la clave para encontrarlo. Su frente sangraba ligeramente y sus ropas estaban desarregladas pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien. Elliot ayudo a su amigo a salir de aquel sitio, seguía sollozando y abrazaba su mochila como a un peluche en busca de consuelo. Por lo que se podía apreciar la reunión no termino bien. Tal vez sus esperanzas, fueron demasiado altas.

La ceremonia había comenzado, los invitados estaba asombrados con la ropa de los novios y la bella decoración del lugar. Arreglos de flores blancas procedentes de diferentes planetas decoraban el pasillo principal, enormes jarrones con arreglos de flores y pequeños cristales le deban un toque mágico al altar. En esencia la iglesia contaba con una decoración digna del evento del año.

Los novios estaban tomados de la mano mientras el padre empezaba la ceremonia, medios de comunicación no perdían ningún detalle. En todos los televisores de la ciudad se estaba sintonizando el inicio de este único evento, la emoción por ver la boda del héroe más grande de la Tierra dejo un pequeño hueco en la seguridad. Un hueco que no fue desaprovechado.

Nadie supo de donde vinieron los primeros disparos hasta que fue muy tarde, la iglesia se sacudió cuando varias bombas explotaron en sus cimientos causando pánico entre los asistentes. Naves hostiles cubrieron el cielo de la ciudad, Vilgax observaba el todo desde su palacio con una sonrisa. Había enviado varias naves y robots asesinos como regalo para el novio.

Los niños aun no abandonaban la iglesia cuando sintieron las explosiones, corrieron buscando la salida más cercana pero mientras corrían por los pasillos otra explosión los separo. Una de las paredes de la iglesia había sido destruida y las demás paredes no aguantarían mucho si los ataques continuaban así.

Los plomeros junto con los padres de Ben y Gwendolyn estaban ayudando a evacuar a los invitados. Ben y su prima habían dirigido sus ataques a las naves, el abuelo Max y Kevin ayudaban a un grupo de plomeros con los robots. Kai estaba a punto de abandonar la iglesia con una de sus damas de honor cuando una última explosión hizo que el techo y las paredes cercanas se les vinieran encima.

El portador del omnitrix se transformo en su forma de pyronite y destruyo varias naves mientras volaba directo a salvar a Kai. Entro apresurado en los restos de la iglesia, comenzó a quitar algunos pedazos del techo tratando de dar con una pista de ella. La dama de honor había sido muerta por los escombros pero su novia no estaba con ella. Volvió a emprender su búsqueda mas desesperado que antes, movió un gran trozo de lo que había sido una pared y se encontró con que su hijo estaba usando su cuerpo para proteger una inconsciente Kai. El chico se alegro de ver a su padre venir a ayudarlos, pero su alegría duro poco cuando sintió un terrible dolor provenir de su hombro. Luego la sensación de ser tragado por la oscuridad lo embargo.

Ben había tomado al niño por un hombro sin importarle nada y lo había lanzado lejos contra los restos de una pared. Sin darle importancia se transformo en "Frio", tomo a su mujer y abandonó las ruinas de la iglesia justo antes de que estas se vinieran totalmente abajo.

En la noche los equipos de recate se estaban encargando de buscar supervivientes, pero hasta el momento no habían aparecido más que cadáveres. Dos bomberos se encontraron con algo extraño al quitar los restos de una banca.

-Steve ¿qué es eso?- le pregunto a su compañero mientras trataba de alumbrar con su linterna algo escrito en el piso. Tenía aspecto de haber sido hecho con sangre.

-No tengo idea. Pero voy a tomarle una foto.- saco su teléfono celular y tomo una rápida foto. Dejaron el lugar y se reunieron con otros bomberos en otra área para proseguir con las búsquedas.

**2034**

En un hospital en Revonnah, los familiares de Rook Blonko se encontraban esperando noticias de su estado. Ya tenía dos semanas en cuidados intensivos. Los médicos ya se habían encargado de las heridas externas, pero presentaba una hernia cerebral causada por un fuerte trauma en la cabeza. Su estado era muy delicado, había pocas posibilidades de que saliera con vida y si sobrevivía posiblemente presentara algún tipo de consecuencia por el daño.

Los plomeros aun estaban trabajando en su caso y tenían como alta prioridad encontrar a las hijas de Blonko. Con la cantidad de naves que entraron y salieron ese día las niñas podrían estar en cualquier lado. Sin poder recibir una declaración de lo sucedido por parte de su único testigo, las posibilidades de detener a los responsables eran en el mejor de los casos escasas.

El magistrado Wat-Senn había trabajado en Revonnah muchos años, jamás espero que pasara algo como esto. Nunca habían tenido algo más serio que robos o peleas durante el festival. Este era el primer caso con este tipo de modus, hasta el momento solo tenían la reconstrucción parcial de la escena del crimen y las pocas evidencias que lograron recuperar. Toda la sangre provenía de la pareja, no había sangre de sus hijas o de los atacantes. El mensaje en la pared resulto ser parte de un antiguo poema proveniente de la Tierra.

Este decía así:

**Sors salutis****  
****et virtutis****  
****michi nunc contraria,****  
****est affectus****  
****et defectus****  
****semper in angaria.****  
****Hac in hora****  
****sine mora****  
****corde pulsum tangite;****  
****quod per sortem****  
****sternit fortem,****  
****mecum omnes plangite!**

La traducción era:

**La Suerte en la salud****  
****y en la virtud****  
****está contra mí,****  
****me empuja****  
****y me lastra,****  
****siempre esclavizado.****  
****En esta hora,****  
****sin tardanza,****  
****toca las cuerdas vibrantes,****  
****porque la Suerte****  
****derriba al fuerte,****  
****llorad todos conmigo.**

En la base de los fontaneros en Revonnah, un grupo miraba la traducción del mensaje y juntos trataban de encontrarle algún significado oculto. Hasta ahora lo único que tenían es que tal vez se tratara de una venganza personal, Rook Blonko había hecho muchos enemigos mientras fue un plomero y compañero de Ben 10 000.

Rook Shar también se había unido al equipo que se encargaba del caso de su hermano mayor, ahora se encontraba usando un nuevo programa de peritaje caligráfico. Buscaría en todas las imágenes de la base de datos de los plomeros y en las imágenes disponibles en el extranet. Shar estaba confiada en encontrar algo que la llevara a detener al monstruo que les hizo daño a su hermano y su familia.

Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla, el programa había encontrado una coincidencia. Una vieja foto, tomada supuestamente en los restos de la iglesia donde tuvo lugar la boda de Ben Tennyson y Kai Green.

En la foto se podía apreciar el siguiente mensaje:

**Mon cœur saigne **

**par votre refus **

**mon père **

**vaut Désolé **

**Je vous ai causé**

El análisis arrojo que había más de un 80 % de probabilidades de que los dos mensajes fueran de la misma persona. Ella comenzó a buscar información sobre la foto, sus investigaciones la llevaron hasta un viejo foro terrestre en el que se subieron diversas fotos de los restos de la iglesia y de los daños causados por el ataque. La foto había sido subida por un anónimo, decía que su amigo y él habían lo descubierto cuando quitaron los restos de una banca y que fue escrito con sangre en el piso.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño, uso el traductor para entender el mensaje de la vieja foto.

**Mi corazón sangra**

**por tu rechazo**

**padre mío**

**siento la pena**

**que te he causado**

Una disculpa, era algún tipo de disculpa. ¿Por qué alguien escribiría una disculpa así?. Y más importante aun ¿Cómo esta persona se relacionaba con su hermano?.

La nave "El secreto" estaba aterrizando en los terrenos del palacio de Vilgax. El conquistador observo desde un palco como su antiguo alumno descendía de la nave seguido de cerca por su equipo de mercenarios, todos portaban mascaras menos su jefe. Al ver esto Vilgax no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Psyphon alista todo, ¡la hora de la venganza contra Ben Tennyson al fin ha llegado!.- el sirviente de Vilgax sonrió al escuchar la noticia de la boca de su maestro.

Más tarde Vilgax estaba sentado en su trono esperando la llegada de su ex alumno, el joven no tardo en entrar. Los dos se encontraban solos en la enorme habitación. El mayor enemigo de Ben 10 000 le indico que se acercara, el hibrido obedeció y se quedo a unos pasos de él.

-Bienvenido a casa, Raziel.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para poner sus manos en los hombros del más pequeño.

El soberano de Vilgaxia se alegraba, su príncipe ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

**Aclaraciones: en este fanfic no existe el hermano de Gwen, Kevin y ella terminaron cuando ella tenía 24 y Kai es una interesada en este fic. La detesto así que no esperen un final bonito para ella. Ben no sabe que Kai descubrió lo suyo con Rook y su esposa no se lo revelara por las buenas. El mensaje en francés es cortesía del traductor google. Raziel tiene 17 y cumple en junio. Raziel no es su verdadero nombre. Vilgax regreso a su planeta y volvió a ser rey antes del nacimiento de Raziel, no volvió a atacar a Ben directamente para no tener problemas con los plomeros. Las versiones adultas de Ben y Gwen son como las que aparecen en "Ben 10 000" capítulo de la serie original. **

**Ahora malas noticias, la semana que viene estaré ocupada y no sé cuando podre actualizar esta historia. Y el nacimiento de mi sobrino esta cerca así que tal vez salga fuera de la ciudad. Si me desaparezco ya saben porque.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si ven un error por favor avísenme. Mi creatividad se alimenta de comentarios y criticas constructivas.**


	5. Chapter 5 Secreto: Kai Tennyson

Después de mucho aquí esta esto. La verdad escribir esto fue duro y no me siento totalmente satisfecha pero mis habilidades con la escritura no dan más. Para que se den una idea de las armas que aparecen busquen las armas enormes que aparecieron en Hombres de negro 1.

Yo no poseo Ben 10, pero si una salud débil ahorita.

_**Secreto: Kai**_

**2030**

Kai Tennyson era una mujer que aparentemente lo tenía todo; un buen marido, una hermosa mansión y una preciosa familia. Su vida siempre estaba llena de fiestas y reuniones con la alta sociedad, regalos de marcas famosas exclusivamente diseñados para ella y mimos por parte de su esposo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre que mantuviera su fachada de esposa y madre perfecta. Desde el momento en que dio a luz a su hija, Ben era incapaz de negarle cualquier capricho y eso era algo muy útil.

Lo primero que consiguió tras el nacimiento de su hija fue una mansión; ubicada en uno de los barrios residenciales más caros del país, era uno muy seguro y solo la gente de las altas esferas podía permitirse el lujo de vivir en el. Después vinieron varias limosinas; ropa y joyas únicas diseñadas únicamente para amoldarse a sus gustos. Usaba la fama de su esposo para salir con sus amigas y tener entradas a eventos sociales de lujo. Nada le era negado y si su esposo se ponía indeciso, sus hijos eran la escusa perfecta en caso de que Ben dudara en concederle algo.

La pequeña Gwendolyn, era su vivo retrato. Según ella, era realmente una pena que su esposo hubiera insistido en ponerle el nombre de su prima. No lo entendía. La prima de su esposo dejo de hablarle unos meses después de la boda y aun así nombro a la pequeña Gwendolyn en su honor. Ni siquiera cruzaron palabra cuando se encontraron viendo a la recién nacida en el hospital, los padres de ambos y el abuelo Max se extrañaron mucho por este comportamiento. Kai intento sacarle algo a su esposo sobre el inusual comportamiento de su prima favorita, su esposo contesto con evasivas y no fue posible esclarecer el misterio.

Su hijo Kenneth o Kenny era un amor, idéntico a su padre en su aspecto físico pero parecía tener algo de su carácter. En el momento en que nació, su padre decidió que el sería el siguiente en tener el derecho de poseer el omnitrix. Lamento arruinar un poco su figura con el embarazo, pero valió la pena y los cirujanos plásticos las dejaron muy bien cortesía del dinero de su pareja.

Los dos niños tenían tutores privados, cuando fueran mayores su madre podría mandarlos a algún internado con los hijos de los demás ricos. Ella ganaría nuevos conocidos y sus hijos relaciones provechosas en un futuro, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Algo que conllevaba ser la esposa de Benjamín Tennyson, es que no se podía negar a asistir a la reunión familiar. Esta era una de las cuatro fechas que veía a la mujer de cabellos rojos, las otras dos eran navidad y los cumpleaños de sus hijos. Siempre trataba de ser atenta y amble con ella, engañar a Gwendolyn para que pensara que era buena persona y que amaba a su primo siempre fue imposible. No se portaba mal con los niños pero siempre se mostraba fría con Ben y casi no le dirigía palabra a Kai.

Kai amaba a sus hijos de algún modo, no amaba a su esposo pero el dinero y las comodidades que le daba eran fabulosos. La familia de este la trataba bien y la gente la envidiaba por su posición solo sería mejor…si no tuviera que disfrazarse, para buscar una amante de una noche.

Kenneth fue un milagro inesperado, su esposo apenas la tocaba. Las relaciones sexuales con él no eran muy agradables tampoco, su esposo solo se apasionaba en el sexo cuando no la miraba a la cara y fluía suficiente alcohol en la sangre. En la cama la homosexualidad de su esposo era una molestia, saciar sus necesidades básicas requería esconder su identidad y encontrar a un hombre guapo lo bastante borracho e irse a disfrutar la noche con él a cualquier hotel cercano.

Todos los que seguían la vida de Kai en revistas, televisión o internet suponían que su vida era un cuento de hadas. Se podría decir que era un cuento o mejor dicho una obra de teatro en el que la esposa y el esposo eran los protagonistas. Ella jugando el papel de la fiel y devota esposa y escondiendo sus amantes pasajeros de todos. El jugaba a ser el héroe justo y bueno, dejando en ignorancia a todos sobre sus preferencias sexuales y el crimen contra un niño.

La autentica relación entre ellos era vacía. Ben trataba de mostrarse amoroso y atento con ella, su esposa fingía amarlo y ser una ignorante de sus gustos para mantener su estilo de vida. Su esposo podría no amarla en el fondo, ni siquiera sentir un mínimo de deseo por su cuerpo pero era buen padre y la fama de Ben 10 000 abría todas las puertas que ella quisiera.

En el espacio los plomeros enfrentaban una amenaza como nunca antes habían conocido. Un raro tipo de arma había llegado hace poco tiempo al mercado negro intergaláctico y se abrió una caja de Pandora para los plomeros. Todos los malvados que conseguían el acceso a una de estas armas, se sentían tan valientes como para probarlas contra los plomeros. Los galvan la estaban pasando difícil tratando de averiguar su funcionamiento a detalle, los ejemplares reconocían a sus dueños y cuando eran incautados se auto destruían. De las investigaciones sobre sus restos revelaron que era un nuevo tipo de cañón de fusión; bastante potente para su tamaño y peso, estas armas necesitaban mucha energía por lo que eran generalmente grandes e integradas a naves enormes.

Este nuevo tipo de cañón de fusión capaz de atravesar cualquier blindaje ya se conseguía en la Tierra para desgracia de las fuerzas del orden. Las vidas de varios plomeros se perdieron durante el intento de detención de unos asaltantes de bancos, otras cuantas fueron extinguidas cuando recogieron las armas y estas se auto destruyeron. El magistrado de la Tierra Max Tennyson estaba teniendo un problema, su nieto se comprometió a detener la proliferación de esos cañones de fusión y ayudar a detener a su venta.

Ya era demasiado tarde, adquirirlos era ya algo muy fácil por lo que sabían todos los traficantes de objetos ilegales o una mayoría vendía este peligroso armamento. Restear las fuentes de origen de los envíos nunca llevaban a nada; los cargamentos simplemente llegaban en naves cargueras de dudosa procedencia junto con otras miles de cargas, algunas legales y otras no. Eran un grupo muy bueno, el magistrado intuyo que debían fabricar y enviar las armas ellos mismos. De esa forma seria complicado ubicar su escondite y no tendrían filtraciones acerca de sus actividades.

Habían pasado casi tres meses de la aparición de los cañones y Ben se encontraba afuera de la pequeña mansión de su prima. Varios intentos fallidos de dar con la fábrica, el abuelo Max creyó que ya era hora de acudir con Gwendolyn por ayuda. Aunque ahora ella era una importante senadora aun practicaba la magia y sus poderes eran más fuertes, su ayuda sería muy apreciada. Ben no estaba en buenos términos con ella, su relación se deterioro en el preciso momento que entro a su mente y se entero de lo que ocurrió durante el derrumbe de la iglesia. Tal fue la magnitud de su ira que incluso dejo de hablar con sus familiares por un tiempo. Su primo trato de congraciarse con ella poniéndole su nombre a su hija, aunque quería a la pequeña solo asistía a las fiestas entregaba un regalo y hablaba lo minimo con el o su esposa. Los años habían pasado y aun no olvidaba sus rencores, tendría que esperar que su prima estuviera de humor para hablar o sino tendría que ver otra forma de conseguir su ayuda.

Se armo de valor y toco el timbre, un momento espero y unos pasos se escucharon. Una mujer mayor vestida de sirvienta abrió la puerta de la entrada principal de la pequeña mansión.

-Sí, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señor?-pregunto la señora arreglándose sus lentes para verlo mejor.

-Disculpe la molestia, deseo ver a la señorita Gwendolyn. Podría decirle que su primo benjamín tiene algo importante de que hablarle.- la mujer mayor lo examino de pies a cabeza y volvió a entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ben esperaba que su prima aceptara verlo, si no fuera por los hechizos de la casa podría usar a uno de sus alienígenas para entrar y hablar con ella pronto. Aunque probablemente Gwendolyn no estaría nada feliz de verlo y terminara echándolo lejos en el segundo que notara su presencia. A ella no le importaría arruinar su carrera en la política si quería patear su trasero hasta otra galaxia o universo.

Estaba a punto de tocar otra vez cuando sintió como era transportado por su prima, ahora se encontraba en lo que suponía era su estudio. Ella leía unos documentos sentada detrás de su elegante escritorio de caoba. Los ordeno cuidadosamente antes de guardarlos en una carpeta y tirarlos en un cesto de basura. Ben fue ignorado olímpicamente hasta el momento, empezaba a ponerse algo inquieto de estar esperando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? - el frio tono de voz de su prima lo saco un poco de lugar, era raro que alguien le hablara de esa forma.

-Necesito tu ayuda para rastrear a un fabricante de armas. Sus creaciones ya han matado a decenas de plomeros y no hemos encontrado nada que nos pueda llevar hasta el. El abuelo pensó que tu tal vez serias capaz de encontrarlo con tus poderes.- le explico a su prima. Gwendolyn que habia permanecido todo el tiempo en aparente calma se levanto de su silla, rodeo su escritorio y quedo en frente de su primo.

-No. Dile al abuelo que lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarles con esto. Ya no trabajo para los plomeros y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de aguantar tu presencia más de lo estrictamente necesario. Ahora por favor déjame tranquila, yo tengo que trabajar.- esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. No podía irse sin la promesa de que les ayudaría, el abuelo tenía fe en que podría convencerla.

-Pero Gwendolyn el abuelo y yo te necesitamos. Somos una familia de héroes tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos.- al termino de esas palabras ella dejo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, apretó los puños y el infierno se desato.

-¿Una familia de héroes? ¡Una familia de héroes! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte a ti mismo héroe después de lo que le hiciste a mi sobrino? – Sus ojos brillaron rosa antes de mandar a su primo tan lejos como fuera posible de ella.

La sirvienta mayor que estaba en la cocina escucho la voz colérica de la señorita y espero a que pasaran unas horas antes de subirle un té. Entro en el estudio y la encontró recostada con los ojos cerrados en una especie de puff. La señorita Gwendolyn solía transformar alguna silla en otra cosa cómoda cuando necesitaba pensar, sin hacer mucho ruido paso a su lado y dejo la bandeja con una taza te en el escritorio. Dejo el despacho y cuando se iba alejando por el pasillo, pudo oír ligeramente los sollozos que salían de esa habitación.

_**Narración de Gwendolyn.**_

_Hay pocas cosas de las que me lamento en esta vida y todas tienen como origen el nacimiento del primer hijo de Ben. Ayude a mi primo a esconder su nacimiento, fui muy ingenua al pensar que cuando conociera a su bebé cambiaria su forma de pensar. Yo pude haber cambiado el destino de ese niño, podría haber enfrentado a Ben y acudir con el abuelo por ayuda, yo… no tome las decisiones correctas en el momento._

_Días pasada esa boda me entere de que mi sobrino se escapo del orfanato junto con su mejor amigo. El niño de nombre Elliot fue encontrado por la policía pocos días después, me llamo y me confesó lo que habían hecho. Por un momento me sentí desfallecer, sentí que el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. _

_Llame a todos los contactos que tenía en ese entonces con los plomeros y en los servicios de auxilio para ver si no lo habían encontrado durante los rescates, por un momento mi alma se lleno de temor de que estuviera muerto. Me tranquilizo saber que no habían encontrado ningún cadáver con sus señas pero tampoco habían visto ningún niño así en los hospitales. ¿Dónde estaba mi sobrino? _

_Me he pasado los años buscando pistas de él, incluso llegue vigilar por un tiempo a su amigo por si lo iba a visitar al Portland y jamás apareció. Durante los primeros meses deje los plomeros para dedicarme enteramente a encontrarlo, con el tiempo me vi metida en la política y vi en ella una forma de conseguir recursos que pudieran darme pistas de su paradero. Ya con todos los contactos en altas esferas que tengo ahora, aun no he dado con el ni una pista que me ayude a traer a mi lado. _

_La rabia me inunda el cuerpo cada vez que pienso en mi primo en lo que vi en su mente aquel día. _

_Ocurrió unas semanas después del desastre de su boda durante una reunión con los plomeros. Cuando entre me miro muy nervioso; entre en su mente y me descubrí de lo que paso durante el derrumbe, si no hubiéramos estado en la base de los plomeros definitivamente no seguiría entre nosotros. Fue durante ese tiempo estuve a punto de revelar su secreto al mundo y mostrarles cual mentiroso era en realidad. Solo me detuvo el hecho de que yo fui su cómplice desde el principio, yo también soy responsable de lo que le ocurrió a mi sobrino… soy una mentirosa como él. _

_**Fin de la narración.**_

La joven mujer se hizo pequeña en su asiento, llevo sus manos a su rostro y lloro por sus errores pasados. Deseo ser una niña otra vez y recibir el consuelo de sus padres. El mundo de los adultos a veces es demasiado cruel.

El magistrado Tennyson por fin recibió una buena noticia desde Galvan Prime, ya habían encontrado una forma de protegerse contra los disparos del nuevo cañón de fusión y les prometieron enviar los nuevos uniformes lo más rápido posible a las bases de los plomeros. Una pequeña victoria a favor de los plomeros.

Muy lejos de la tierra, en otra parte del universo. Psyphon viajaba acompañado de varios mercenarios, su destino era un planetoide fuera de la jurisdicción de los plomeros. Un lugar donde si tenias los taydens suficientes podrías comprar desde armas hasta creaturas muy raras y peligrosas. Todo el planetoide estaba lleno de puestos de comercios llenos de mercancías prohibidas en varias galaxias, también existían uno que otro burdel y casino ilegales. Los vendedores de drogas también eran comunes, pero mas lo eran los ladrones y las prostitutas.

Aterrizaron en una pequeña llanura junto con otras naves, Psyphon no le parecía muy agradable estar en este lugar pero su amo le había encomendado una misión. Debía llevarle al creador de esos cañones para que trabajara para él, por la fuerza si era necesario. Si se le ocurría regresar con las manos vacías su cabeza estaría en peligro. El se llevo a siete mercenarios con el y dejo a otros encargados de la nave, todos iban fuertemente armados en este lugar la protección no estaba nunca de mas.

A unos cientos de kilómetros en una ciudad, estaba un viejo almacén que servía de fabrica para lo que al principio fue un grupo de traficantes. Ellos ya no eran traficantes comunes, su nuevo jefe había diseñado el "súper cañón" así llamado por la mayoría de sus clientes. Su trabajo actualmente era de conseguir las partes, fabricarlos y después vendérselos de manera anónima a otros comerciantes en el planetoide. El grupo originalmente robaba y vendía tecnología en la Tierra y otros planetas cercanos. No tenían muchas ganancias hasta que llego su actual jefe. Era uno de los ayudantes durante los robos, pero su antiguo jefe noto su habilidad con la tecnología. Luego de eso entraron en el negocio de la fabricación y venta de armamento. Con el primer prototipo de cañón de fusión mejorado, hubo un serio cambio en la administración.

Larmes la actual cabeza del grupo estaba contento con lo que había logrado hasta el momento, sus armas y su diseño ya estaban causando problemas a los plomeros. Era una pena que Ben 10 000 fuera demasiado fuerte para ser asesinado por una de ellas, aunque si eso pasara no podría vengarse de él. Dejo de fantasear con la muerte de su padre y volvió a su trabajo, un nuevo prototipo estaba en una mesa de su despacho esperando a ser terminado. Su auto regalo de cumpleaños.

Dar con el escondite del grupo que buscaba el sirviente de Vilgax tomo solo tres días y unas buenas sumas de taydens bien invertidas. Tuvo que destruir media bodega y matar a varios de los fabricantes para hacer salir a su jefe.

No fue tan buena idea, su jefe salió con un arma desconocida convirtió en polvo a sus acompañantes. Psyphon no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, levanto las manos y se arrodillo en el piso. El resto de los traficantes lo rodearon. Larmes se acerco a Psyphon. Preparo su arma y le apunto directo a la cabeza, el alíen sintió terror.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres con nosotros? tienes cinco segundos para decirme la verdad o serás cenizas.-le dijo apretando ligeramente el gatillo.

-¡soy Psyphon, sirviente de Vilgax el conquistador!. Mi amo me ordeno que le llevara ante su presencia al creador de sus armas.- el sirviente vio como el joven dejaba de apretar el gatillo, pero aun le seguía apuntando. Si cooperaba con ese sujeto tal vez podría vivir un poco más.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu amo de él?.- le pregunto mientras movía suavemente la cabeza y les ordenaba a los demás que los dejaran solos.

-Mi maestro desea que sus servicios sean solo para Vilgaxia. El recompensara generosamente a quien se lo entregue.- Tal vez eso ultimo evitara que perdiera la vida, aunque ese sujeto era extraño y trato de mirarlo más a detalle. Se veía bastante joven para ser el líder, aunque era alto no parecía pasar de dieciseises años humanos. Su aspecto también era inusual, tenía ciertas similitudes con un revonnahgander.

El chico lo miro un poco molesto y Psyphon pensó que al fin vería su muerte. Cerró los ojos y se preparo para el disparo, solo que en vez de eso escucho risa. Abrió los ojos y vio como bajaba el arma.

-Eres patético. Levántate no querrás hacer esperar a tu amo. Por cierto, acepto el empleo. Puedes llamarme Larmes- su voz salió un tanto burlona, el otro abrió los ojos totalmente confundido.

-Lo siento…pero no entiendo ¿Cómo que aceptas?.- el tal Larmes soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la cara con una mano mientras sostenía el prototipo con la otra.

-Yo soy el que quiere tu amo y voy a trabajar para él. Siempre que tu amo acepte una condición, que solo discutiré con él en persona.- Psyphon tuvo el sensación de que esto le traería problemas a la larga y se dejo caer directo a piso en señal de derrota. Por lo menos su amo no se enfadaría con el… o al menos eso esperaba.

**2034**

El invierno estaba llegando a Bellwood, gorros y abrigos volvían a la batalla contra el frio. Las tiendas se preparaban para las festividades, la alegría ya podía sentirse en el ambiente y los niños eran los más entusiasmados. En especial una niña de siete años y un pequeño de cinco que estaban disfrutando ver como las sirvientas decoraban el enorme árbol de pino que trajo su padre.

Los hermanos estaban sentados en un sofá tomando cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente aun en sus piyamas. Las tres sirvientas se encargaban de acomodar varias guirnaldas brillantes en el árbol antes de comenzar con las esferas y las estrellas de cristal tallado. Kai entro al salón a supervisar el trabajo de las mujeres, estaba vestida con un hermoso traje chanel en tonos grises y unos zapatos a juego de la misma marca. Ella se aseguro que las demás decoraciones estuvieran perfectas y que las sirvientas no estropearan nada. Los niños fueron ignorados por su madre, a ellos ya no les afectaba su madre siempre muy ocupada en estas fechas.

La fiesta de caridad organizada por Ben Tennyson y su esposa era un evento muy esperado por la elite de la sociedad, estar invitado era un honor al que muchos aspiraban. Aunque el evento era con propósito de ayudar a los niños huérfanos y a las instituciones con fines humanitarios, los invitados lo veían como una forma de lucirse ante los medios de comunicación. La fiesta era celebrada desde hace seis años; el 22 de Diciembre era la fecha en que la mansión de los Tennyson se llenaba de embajadores, políticos, estrellas de los medios del espectáculo y demás personas sobresalientes.

En ese tiempo la tranquilidad y felicidad no era algo que abundara en el universo, las cosas no eran relajadas como en la Tierra, varias bases de plomeros había sido atacadas con equipos muy avanzados y los planetas que tenían relación con ellos también se habían visto afectados. El bajo mundo de los malos alienígenas se agitaba en señal de algo grande que se avecinaba.

**Unos meses atrás.**

En el castillo de Vilgax más específicamente en la sala del trono, se dispuso una enorme mesa redonda con varios asientos para unos muy interesantes invitados. Distintas naves aterrizaron en los terrenos del castillo, todos los seres que bajaron de esas naves tenían algo en común y es que todos en algún momento juraron vengarse de Ben Tennyson.

El ambiente era tenso, todos los villanos presentes estaban listos para disparar a la primera provocación. Los más destacados eran mamá Vreedle, sus hijos mayores, la emperatriz Attea y Jarrett el rey supremo de Panthopage. Los otros villanos no eran tan importantes como ellos, pero su ayuda sería clave si querían deshacerse de Ben 10 000 y los plomeros. Vilgax entro en el cuarto seguido de cerca por Psyphon, se sentó en su trono. Se aseguro de que todos estuvieran presentes y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-Damas y caballeros los he convocado para discutir sobre un problema en común.- todos estaban atentos a la palabras del conquistador cuando del centro de la mesa apareció un pequeño proyector holográfico mostrando la imagen de Ben 10 000.

-Ese maldito héroe siempre aparece cuando no lo llaman ¡Por su culpa mis niños bonitos fueron llevados lejos de mi!.- grito ma Vreedle azotando sus manos contra la mesa, provocando que algunos se asuntaran por eso.

-Por lo menos no la amenazo con hacerse un suéter con sus tripas, el tiene que pagar por la humillación contra mi persona.- el rey Jarrett le dijo a Vilgax al mismo tiempo que otros comenzaban a quejarse de lo que el héroe de la Tierra les había hecho.

-A mi no me interesan los problemas de los demás, solo quiero eliminarlo para seguir expandiendo mi imperio. Así que porque no vas al grano y nos dices tú plan.- exigió la emperatriz Attea a un ofuscado Vilgax.

-Lo hare si guardan silencio.- los invitados recobraron la compostura y comenzó a explicarles su plan, primero seria sembrar caos en todas partes del universo donde estuvieran los plomeros al mismo tiempo. El proyector mostro las imágenes de las diferentes creaciones de Raziel que ayudarían a esto. Todos se fijaron en las armas, no parecían la gran cosa hasta que Vilgax les mostro los videos de cómo las probo contra sus enemigos. La mayoría miro con horror y fascinación el poder destructivo. Los hermanos Veedle aplaudieron cuando una de las nuevas naves disparaba un cañón y destruía varios planetas de grandes dimensiones con un solo tiro.

-Necesito que todos estos nuevos juguetes sean distribuidos por los canales del mercado negro intergaláctico, pero primero es necesario un lugar donde fabricar algunos de ellos. Cuento con que usted emperatriz Attea y usted rey Jarrett para ayudar en el proceso de fabricación.- la mujer rana respondió que sí y el gigante asintió, volvió a ver a su asistente que lo acompañaba e inicio un dictado de lo que se haría regresando a su planeta.

-Los empresarios aquí presentes serán los encargados de venderlos y distribuirlos, queda claro.- los susodichos aliens asintieron, las ganancias serian bastante jugosas.

-Cuando los plomeros estén debilitados y Tennyson no tenga a quien pedir ayuda será fácil tenderle una trampa.-no pudo continuar por la voz de Octagon.

-¿Nosotros qué?- pregunto Octagon siendo después golpeado ligeramente por su madre.

-oh, para ustedes tengo un trabajo especial.- declaro viendo a la familia Veedle, una última imagen se mostro e hizo que varios jadearan.

En su laboratorio privado, Raziel perfeccionaba los últimos planos para la construcción de los nuevos acorazados incuerseanos y terminaba de dar las órdenes para la fabricación en masa de nuevos tipos de armamentos, armaduras, escudos e incluso cultivos de enfermedades poco comunes altamente mortales. Sus ayudantes comenzaron a enviar todas las nuevas órdenes a través de los equipos parecidos a tablets humanas, su jefe estaba muy ocupado terminando el diseño del acorazado.

Las fabricas y laboratorios de Vilgaxia estaban trabajando a su máxima capacidad, pieza partes y productos de distintos tipos salían en embarques dirigidos a numerosos sitios en el cosmos. Uno de esos sitios era el planeta Panthopage donde eran ensamblados algunos de los nuevos "productos" cortesía de Vilgax. En Panthopage se estaban ensamblando varias naves y armaduras. Los incurseanos trabajaban con algo más delicado como los núcleos de energía que servirían de batería para la mayoría de las armas.

La coordinación fue asombrosa, antes de que fuera invierno en la Tierra los plomeros empezaron a sufrir con la primera parte del plan de Vilgax.

**Tiempo actual.**

La navidad estaba a pocos días y Kai Tennyson estaba muy nerviosa. Hace unas horas había aparecido un sobre anónimo en su tocador, lo abrió con ayuda de un abre cartas y saco varias fotos de ella con diferentes hombres en escenas muy comprometedoras. Asustada lo volcó en el tocador, junto con las fotos había una pequeña nota impresa que decía que durante la apertura de fiesta de navidad debía decirles a los medios: _siento con mucha __esperanza__ porque lo niños huérfanos encuentren familia_. Si no decía esa frase las fotos terminarían directo en los medios de comunicación.

Kai se enfado, tomo todo y lo arrojo a la chimenea del cuarto que estaba encendida. Se arrodillo en el suelo y golpeo el suelo con sus puños, su vida actual pendía de un hilo.

Nos cuando vuelva a actualizar, quiero terminar el próximo capitulo de mi otra historia antes de subir algo mas a esta. Si ven algún error por favor avísenme. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, no muerdo en serio.


End file.
